


[Podfic] Like a Dream

by LadyofMisrule



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-20
Updated: 2012-06-20
Packaged: 2017-11-17 05:17:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/548013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyofMisrule/pseuds/LadyofMisrule
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Author summary: Inexplicably, Holmes and Watson time-travel to 1989.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Like a Dream

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Like a Dream](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/13097) by w_a_i_d. 



**Length** : 6min 45sec

**Download mp3** : [here](http://elaineofshalott.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Like%20a%20Dream.mp3) (right-click save) or [at the audiofic archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/like-dream) (follow link to page and download .zip file).


End file.
